Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for the components of a catheter and method for securing the catheter housing to the user or wearer. The field of my invention covers user-wearable catheters for peritoneal dialysis which general consist of a catheter, a removable cap, a twist valve, and a hose. My invention adds a means for holding the components of the catheter together in a single housing unit and providing a means for attaching the catheter housing to the user comfortably and safely.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A catheter is a tube that is inserted into the body, thereby allowing drainage or injection of fluids or access by surgical instruments. In most uses the catheter is a thin, flexible, tube extending from the body of the user through an exit site. In existing catheter retainers or housings, either tape or a belt is used to secure the catheter to the body of the user in between dialysis treatments. See FIG. 1.
Peritoneal dialysis replaces the blood cleaning work of the kidneys fig people with kidney failure. A surgeon places a small, soft tube (catheter) into the patient's abdomen during an operation under general anesthesia. The catheter has a free end that extends outside the body of the patient through an exit site. During peritoneal dialysis, a dialysis solution of sugar and minerals is dissolved in water and flows through the catheter into the patient's abdomen by means of gravity from a bag. The high concentration of sugar in the solution draws wastes, chemicals, and extra water from the peritoneal membrane into the solution through osmosis.
After all of the dialysis solution has entered the patient's abdomen, the catheter is disconnected until the next treatment. In between treatments, a sterile cap is placed on the free end of the catheter, and, in the prior art, the catheter device is secured to the patient's body by tape or a belt. In the meantime, the patient must wear the free end of the catheter until the next treatment while avoiding any pulling or excessive movement of the catheter. Up to now, the preferred methods for carrying the free end of the catheter included tape, belts, and pockets. FIG. 1. A major disadvantage of the current methods and devices for holding together and wearing the components of a catheter is that existing tapes, belts, and pockets are clumsy and bulky. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a convenient device to hold the catheter components together in a compact housing and an accompanying method for easily and comfortably wearing the catheter housing.
Each of these prior art methods have significant drawbacks. Using tape is uncomfortable to the user because tape sticks to the skin of the user, thereby making it painful and difficult to adjust or remove the catheter. Before using tape, the skin of the user must be shaved and other uncomfortable preparation steps must be taken. For example, multiple pieces of tape are required to secure the catheter on the body of the wearer, and subsequently these pieces must be removed periodically for cleaning and re-positioning. The resulting skin abrasions and rashes increase the risk of injury and infection for the patient while limiting the user's range of motion, thus making employment and everyday life painful and dangerous.
As the tape becomes dirty and contaminated, the risk of infection rises so that the useful life of tape-systems is limited. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a catheter housing that uses no tape and requires no preparation of the user's body such as shaving. An additional need is for a housing unit that holds the catheter in place or around the user with no outside tape or other material which attracts contaminants.
Wearing the tape causes inconvenience whenever the user takes a shower or a bath because the tape must be removed or otherwise made water-proof. The tape must be replaced frequently, up to four times daily, thus requiring significant time to maintain while also causing increases in skin irritation. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a Catheter Housing that may be easily worn or kept clean during everyday use. There is an additional need in the industry to for a catheter device, housing, and method that will allow the wearer to engage in everyday activities such as taking a shower.
Another method for securing the free end of the catheter is by means of a belt. Some examples of these belt-based devices include using nylon straps around the waist or cotton netting belts, or pockets to secure the catheter. The belt or pocket retains the catheter while the belt or pocket is wrapped around the waist of the user. In other examples, the catheter-belt is attached to the body of the user. One disadvantage of using belts and pockets is that they are unwieldly, become uncomfortable, and restrict the range of movement of the wearer.
Belts also collect dirt and retain water from the surrounding environment. For example, for a patient using a belt-based catheter during a shower there are significant dangers of sustaining an infection in and around the catheter exit site. What is needed in the industry is a device and means for holding the catheter together in a housing without impacting the exit site. In addition, there is a need in the industry for a light, simple, and flexible catheter housing to retain the catheter's components and connect the catheter to the body of the user without causing discomfort or collecting water and contaminants.
The deficiencies of the prior art for carrying the free-end of the catheter cause significant pain to users whose catheter exit sites become infected. Existing holding devices for the catheter components and existing methods for attaching the catheter housing to the body of the user create substantial dangers danger of internal infection and even death.
Peritonitis is an infection of the peritoneum and abdominal cavity. This disease is a serious complication of peritoneal dialysis that is frequently caused by accidents involving the free end of the catheter. Using belts, tapes, pockets, and similar means for retaining the catheter increases activity near the exit site and creates significant risks for the user. Consequently, there is a need in the industry for an easy to wear device and easy to use method for securing the catheter device in between dialysis treatments. There is also a need in the industry for a device and method for carrying the free end of the catheter and its parts, i.e. the twist valve, the removable cap, and the hose, without the disadvantages of using tapes or the bulkiness of belts or pockets.
Using conventional attachment means in the prior art for securing the catheter to the body of the user is semi-permanent in that it takes much effort to release or de-attach the catheter and its housing. Hence, it is also desirable to develop a catheter retainer that easily secures the catheter and housing to the body of the user but also allows for the easy release of the free end of a catheter. See FIG. 2.